Lighting systems are used in a variety of settings and applications. Most lighting systems traditionally comprise light sources or lighting devices having only limited control and functionality. Usually, such lighting systems are most often controlled only by on and off switches and provide no user specific customization options. Some intelligent lighting systems do offer more control, however such systems often are very expensive due to their complexity in design or very involved communication methods.